Did You Know
Provided below are random facts about Second Life. The reason for their being on this page are: # They do/may provide some informational value. # They don't seem to belong anywhere else yet seem like they should be mentioned. Add new facts to the bottom of the list, unless an obvious point-in-time is given then add in where it would chronologically fit best. * Second Life was originally named LindenWorld. The name was changed before Beta testing to give a more descriptive and creative feel. See Linden World for more details. * A day in Second Life is 4 hours long, with 3 hours of daytime and 1 hour of night. Many other quirks of the sun and moon: The sun orbits the SL world and travels faster during night, the moon is always full, (a year in SL is 10 days long). For more detailed information see LSL Wiki: llGetSunDirection * The sun and moon are often given custom textures for U.S. Holidays. Examples of such are the sun being replaced with a heart and the moon with a silhouette of a couple kissing for Valentine's Day. See more information on Holiday Suns and Moons. * April 1st (April Fool's Day) is a highly celebrated "holiday" for Second Life in which many odd things can occur. Previous examples of pranks played by Linden Lab: 2004 brought fake and rousing MOTDs (Message Of The Days: messages seen while logging in) and in 2005, humorous titles replaced residents' "Account Type:" text boxes (seen in profiles). * Linden Lab has moved their office 3 times. The first location was 333 Linden Street, the second was on Second Street, and the third and current location is 1100 Sansome Street, San Francisco, CA 94111 (Please call before visiting). * The hippo is the un-official-official mascot of Second Life. In an epic forum thread started by Darwin Appleby, which was one of the longest surviving threads on the Second Life forums, the topic at hand was none other than the mighty beast that is the hippo. This theme was carried over into the grid with Hikaru Yamamoto's zoo in which a small hippo family could be fed by kind visitors. It then spurred a hippo invasion of avatars and statues all around Second Life which has yet to stop! It even seeped into the code that drives Second Life itself (Ctrl-Alt-Shift-H). Sometimes the word hippos appears in a menu item which has yet to refresh from the database. * There are 2 known "Easter eggs" in the Second Life client. One is mentioned on this page, the other you can find if you happen "About" it. * The hand logo and symbol throughout Second Life is actually found throughout our real-life civilizations as well. In many cultures, a mysterious hand symbol can be found strewn about paintings and other art forms. One example is "The Hand of Fatima" from Islamic culture. Links and references to such things were once present on the Second Life website. * Flexible prims are client-side. The prim's settings are of course server-set but the exact motion is client-side, meaning the client handles the drawing of the flexible effect and what each user sees may be slightly different. *'Linden is also the name of a tree.' In Britain it is called a "lime" tree and is sometimes also called a "basswood". One type of tilia tree does exist in Second Life, and was created by Lilith Heart. *'You can change the zoom-level of the mini-map by right clicking it.' There are three levels you can zoom in at, as well as being able to "stop tracking". Category:Misc History Articles